


Хищник/Добыча

by Lutik, WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, Weird switching POV, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва или ЗФБ, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutik/pseuds/Lutik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: Кто здесь добыча?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Хищник/Добыча

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Predator/Prey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327204) by [KobutoriRisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobutoriRisu/pseuds/KobutoriRisu). 



Он прекрасен, и знает это.

Он прячет себя за тканью, за своим равнодушным поведением, изо всех сил скрывая свою красоту. Это бесполезно. Вам не нужно видеть его лицо, его кожу, чтобы знать, как он красив. Он весь – изящество и грация хищника. Он излучает силу. Он источает секс.

Каждый раз, когда он заходит в комнату, все на мгновение перестают дышать. Даже когда он появляется полностью расслабленным, все подсознательно чувствуют опасность. Они даже не понимают этого. Ты понимаешь.

Только слишком молодые и наивные не трепещут перед ним. Они не видят волка под маской. Ты не заводишь дружбы с волками. Они видят только отсутствие интереса, небрежность, фасад. Иногда они видят силу и приходят от этого в восторг. Они знают недостаточно, чтобы прийти в ужас.

Он – смерть, а смерть всегда завораживает.

***

Он прекрасен, и не знает этого.

Его глаза – таинственные темные омуты, в которых ты можешь утонуть. Он кажется абсолютно неосведомленным о том, как его улыбка освещает его лицо. Ты хочешь увидеть, на какие еще, более чувственные выражения способно это лицо. Ты хочешь вытащить наружу ту страсть, которая, ты точно знаешь, только и ждет, чтобы ее освободили.

Он добрый, и от него захватывает дух. Он весь – вежливость и спокойствие, что прячут в себе бурю. Бывают моменты, когда он позволяет этой буре явить силу своей ярости, всего на мгновение. Это единственная уступка, на которую он идет, показывая уязвимость, что прячется глубоко внутри. Никто, кажется, не замечает, сколько боли и потерь он скрывает за своей улыбкой. Как и ты, он пережил страдания, что оставили ему шрамы, которые никто не видит. Но, будто этого мало, он помогает вырастить из детей, которых любит, оружие. И когда они выйдут в большой мир, кто-то из них встретит людей вроде тебя. И кто-то из них не вернется домой.

Его улыбка разбивает сердце.

***

Ты хочешь стянуть с него эту маску и целовать его до потери пульса.

Но ты этого не делаешь, потому что ты боишься.

Что-то в нем заставляет тебя чувствовать себя уязвимым. Несмотря на то, что ты тоже шиноби, ты чувствуешь, что он может перегрызть тебе горло до того, как твое сердце отсчитает еще одну секунду. Он может получить всё и всех, кого захочет. Если он посмотрит на тебя внимательнее, ты точно умрешь.

***

Ты хочешь распустить его волосы, запутаться в них своими пальцами и притянуть его шокированное лицо к своему.

Но ты этого не делаешь, потому что ты боишься.

Ты уверен в себе, и к тебе так просто не подобраться, но что-то в нем заставляет тебя чувствовать себя уязвимым. Ты боишься утонуть в его глазах и быть поглощенным бурей.

***

Ты заблудился, потерялся в своих мыслях. Ты сидишь на скамейке. Это та же самая скамейка. Ты однажды уже сидел здесь, с ним. Он разговаривал с тобой, будто бы ты был важен. Ты никогда не забудешь, как он заставил тебя чувствовать себя. Уязвимым. Он сказал тебе открыть свое сердце.

Ты вздыхаешь, и, будто этот вздох может его призвать, он внезапно оказывается рядом, пристально глядя на тебя. Ты хочешь, чтобы он съел тебя живьем. Ты чувствуешь, как сердце, которое ты открыл, бьется где-то в горле. Он наверняка видит, как участился твой пульс.

Он заговаривает с тобой и предполагает, что твой вздох адресован тому ученику, которому ты открыл свое сердце. Он где-то там, в большом мире, и ты не видел его некоторое время. Но, хоть ты и скучаешь по нему, ты за него не боишься. Он в надежных руках и он способен изменить мир.

***

Ты видишь его. Он сидит на скамейке, что прямо под веткой дерева, на которой ты устроился. Он тебя не замечает. Снова. Это случалось раньше, вскоре после того, как ты первый раз взглянул на него по-настоящему. Он вздыхает, и тебе становится труднее дышать.

Ты спрыгиваешь с ветки рядом с ним. Он поворачивает к тебе голову, и в его широко распахнутых, как у лани, глазах читается удивление. Эти бесподобные темные глаза раскрываются еще шире, когда он понимает, кто перед ним. Ты видишь, как на его шее бьется пульс. Его дыхание сбивается. Он боится тебя? Почему бы ему не бояться, ведь ты устрашающий. Ты – сама смерть.

Ты спрашиваешь, беспокоится ли он за своего ученика, которого пустил в свое сердце. В сердце, которое ты хотел бы съесть, чтобы никто больше не смог им обладать. Ты смотришь ему в лицо, пока он отвечает. Ты ошибаешься. Ученик – не то, из-за чего он так потерян в своих мыслях.

***

Если не в этом дело, спрашивает он, что заставляет тебя вздыхать так глубоко? Он предлагает выслушать тебя, но как ты можешь сказать ему, что это он занимает сейчас твои мысли? Ты теряешься под его пристальным взглядом. Ты неловко пытаешься вдохнуть, но воздух застревает в горле. У тебя нет слов, нет голоса. Ты беззвучно качаешь головой. Он улыбается и встает.

Ты перестаешь дышать, когда он уходит, поднимая свою руку в прощании.

***

Ты хочешь залезть к нему в голову и разложить перед собой все его мысли. Ты хочешь, чтобы его улыбка не переставала обжигать тебя. Он – тот человек, к которому всегда идут, если нужно, чтобы вас выслушали. Но кто выслушает его самого? Ты предлагаешь то же самое, что предложил на этом же самом месте в прошлый раз. Ты предлагаешь выслушать. Он смотрит на тебя. Ты теряешься в его бездонных глазах. Ты пытаешься дышать. Он беззвучно качает головой.

Ты пользуешься этим, чтобы освободиться, пока не утонул.

***

Ты смотришь, как он удаляется, но ты не хочешь, чтобы он уходил. Ты не прячешь желания во взгляде. Он не смотрит, он не сможет увидеть. Хоть ничего и не избежит его пронзительного взгляда, даже он не увидит то, на что не смотрит.

Ты не понимаешь, что задерживал дыхание, пока не вздыхаешь снова.

***

Ты слышишь, как он снова вздыхает. Этот вздох прорезает пространство между вами, как сюрикен. Ты останавливаешься на полдороги и оглядываешься, чтобы посмотреть на него, пока он не успел снова возвести перед собой свой фасад. И ты видишь это. Желание, необходимость, жажда. Его глаза расширяются. Он понимает, что именно только что позволил увидеть.

***

Он неожиданно останавливается и оборачивается, быстрее, чем способен сделать это человек. Он смотрит прямо в твои глаза, и ты понимаешь, что он увидел все, что ты прятал за маской, когда не успел надеть ее обратно. Ты паникуешь.

Ты бежишь, как олень, преследуемый голодным волком. Ты прыгаешь с крыши на крышу, с дерева на дерево. Ты бежишь. Он преследует. Ты можешь слышать его дыхание, когда он подбирается ближе. Это безнадежно. Ты не сможешь от него сбежать. Ты спрыгиваешь на поляну, чтобы встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. Твои ноги дрожат. Ты держишь руки перед собой как щит.

***

Он бежит. Худшее решение из возможных. Ты – охотник. И ты охотишься на него. Твои собственные здравый смысл и страх поглощены твоим инстинктом преследования. Он быстрее, чем ты ожидал, но от тебя не скрыться. Ты – хищник, а он – твоя добыча. Нет на земле места, где ты не смог бы его найти. Его паническое бегство ведет вас через крыши и деревья. Ты догоняешь его. Ты можешь слышать его дыхание. Он понимает, что это безнадежно, и спрыгивает на поляну. Он поворачивается к тебе лицом, поднимает руки, защищаясь, в его глазах неприкрытая паника.

***

Он спрыгивает перед тобой и подходит ближе. Его глаз вспыхивает обжигающе ярко. Он выглядит… Голодным. Он собирается вырвать твое горло и выпить твою кровь.

***

Он пятится от тебя. Ты подходишь еще ближе. «Прости меня», — говорит он, держа руки перед собой. — «Прости меня».

***

Его руки хватают воротник твоего жилета, и он приподнимает тебя так, будто ты ничего не весишь. Тебе приходится встать на цыпочки. Он выглядит разозленным. «Почему?» — спрашивает он, и его лицо в каких-то дюймах от твоего собственного. Ты не можешь посмотреть ему в глаз. Ты не можешь отвести взгляд. Ты закрываешь глаза.

***

Он выглядит испуганным. Испуганным и удивленным. Ты отпускаешь его, и он торопливо пятится. «Почему ты прятал это? Почему был так _хорош_ в этом?» — твой голос дрожит.

***

Ты пятишься от него, удивленный и испуганный. Он следует за тобой той ленивой, плавной походкой, которая говорит, что он знает – весь мир принадлежит ему, и он может получить все, что захочет.

***

Он запинается о корень сзади и падает на спину.

***

Он садится сверху, оседлав твои бедра. Все кончено. Ты обнажаешь для него свое горло и ждешь, когда его зубы укусят, когда его руки задушат тебя. Ничего из этого не происходит. Он поднимает свои руки, но не к тебе.

***

Ты поднимаешь руки к своему лицу и снимаешь маску.

Ты позволяешь ему УВИДЕТЬ.

***

Он снимает свою маску. Ты греешься в лучах неприкрытой красоты его лица. Ты приходишь в восторг от беспомощности, которая на нем написана. Ты чувствуешь, как тепло скручивается в твоем животе.

Ты хочешь съесть его живьем.

***

Как только он видит тебя, по-настоящему видит, его лицо меняется. Он смотрит на тебя голодно, как хищник. Он так _чертовски_ красив. Твое сердце бьется где-то в горле. Он запускает пальцы в твои волосы и опускает твою голову вниз, чтобы твои губы могли встретиться с его.

Ты был прав, когда боялся.

Он поглощает тебя целиком и полностью.


End file.
